Return to Freddy's
by Jheric0
Summary: Mike Schmidt finished seven days, and lived. That kind of track record doesn't go unnoticed, even if he did get fired for modifying the animatronics. It looks like second chances have a sense of irony.
1. You're Fired

Seven nights. Seven full nights of hell, and he had made it out, alive no less. Mike Schmidt was his name, and as he stared at the pink slip ending his job, all he could feel was a burning anger. Clenching the slip in his hand, he thrust it into his pocket and forced himself to turn away from the man currently sitting in the office.

During the day, his office was used by the manager, a fact that might have meant something if he had kept his job beyond seven nights. Mike really didn't care what relation it might have to the animatronics, he was done. Stepping out of the corridor, he glanced toward Pirate's Cove and paused for a moment.

"But Moooom, I wanna see Foxy!" One kid complained to his mother, crying as he was dragged over to the other animatronics. They were currently singing a song Mike remembered well. One night, either the first or second, he had run out of power close to 6am. Those eyes haunted him, he shuddered.

Mike put both his hands in his pockets, and slowly approached the small stage. During the day, it almost seemed normal. Mike silently wondered how many days it would be before he stopped jumping at every shadow. Curiosity got the better of him, and he pulled the curtain slightly to the side, and peeked in.

There was Foxy, still and devoid of life. Mike glanced around, making sure none of the staff were watching him. Being fired was one thing, being told off was something he'd rather avoid. Mike took a step forward, and opened the curtain slightly more. Stopping, he looked at Foxy properly in the light. Mike felt a nostalgic smile come across his face, blinded by memories of his childhood to the danger in front of his face.

"Memories of good ol' Foxy eh?" Mike jumped, the curtain sliding closed. Turning, he blinked, it was the manager. Mike smiled sheepishly and looked away, scratching the back of his head. However, as the manager smiled, it seemed he wasn't angry at him. In fact, the voice registered as something he actually reconised.

"I thought you...on night four." Mike took in the man he had only known from the voice, someone who had saved his life when he hadn't been aware it was in danger. Mike knew that if it wasn't for the recorded messages on the phone, he would have died on night one.

"Came pretty close really, but don't you worry, I'm made of tougher stuff than some ol' animatronics." The phone guy winked, and put a thoughtful hand to his chin. Mike didn't understand the wink, but assumed it was an inside joke, and left it alone. Mike tilted his head as the guy pointed toward Pirate's Cove, and winked once more.

"We're actually about to dump ol' Foxy and that in the back room for parts. The new models arrived, and we're planning on completely re-designing the building. These new ones have face recognition too, so no more problems with them thinking guards are endoskeletons." Once more, the guy winked, and motioned Mike forward, whispering into his ears.

"I could probably sell the old ones to ya, for a price of course." The guy winked at Mike, who felt a deep chill run down his spine, flashes of previous nights coming back to him. The guy pointed to Mike's pocket, and he pulled out the pink slip. The phone guy/manager took the slip, and stamped a big 'VOID' on it. Handing it back, Mike once more put the slip into his pocket.

"We're gonna fix the setting that allowed ya to tamper with the puppets, so as long as you don't try to do it again, I'm willing to give ya a second chance. It's...quite hard to find capable help ya know?" The manager held out a piece of paper, a wanted add, and smiled.

"We need someone to watch tha' place during tha night while the new animatronics are being set up. It's gonna take 'bout another week. If you take tha job, the old one's are yours, including your hourly pay. Heck, I'll even see if we can find you a better job working the day shift or somethin'." The guy paused and sighed.

"To be 'onest, these guys are worth a lot of money to a collector somewhere, but in here they're just junk. I'd be happy to hear they're in someone's private collection bein' treated the way relics like them should be treated. Heck, you could sell em for parts too if you really wanted, the exoskeletons cost a pretty bundle as it is." The guy turned, and began to head back down to the office.

"Offer's on the table kid. Take it or leave it." Mike looked down at the wanted add and sighed. Slowly, he turned and pulled the drape open once more. Jumping, he blinked for a moment and shook his head. It looked like Foxy had moved. For a small moment he had forgotten they could do that.

'_Do I dare risk it?_' Mike bit his lip as he glanced toward the stage, to where the animatronics were singing. Mike had a lot to gain; money, possibility of a stable job, a chance at revenge, but he also had a lot to lose. Mike rubbed his throat, and let the curtain fall back in place. Turning, he made his way down the corridor to the guard room, and placed the wanted add on the table in front of the guy.

"I'd like to take you up on that offer." Mike watched as a haunted look crossed the guy's face as he nodded, taking the piece of paper and folding it up. Both looked at each other, knowledge of what would be happening the following nights known to both. Sighing, the guy stood up, and held out a hand. Mike shook it, and the guy smiled grimly in response.

"Good luck out there, 'yer gonna need it."


	2. Sunday

Door, camera, door, lights, repeat. Mike knew, with it being a Sunday, the animatronics shouldn't be too active. However it never hurt to be too cautious at the start of a shift. From the looks of things, it did indeed look like Freddy was sleeping, and Foxy had yet to peek his head out. With those worried sorted, he could work on keeping an eye out for the other two while he read the paper.

Mike checked the camera again, nope, no change.

Mike sighed and pulled a small handheld radio out of his bag, and began playing with the dials. After receiving static, Mike jumped and quickly checked the cameras and lights again. Nothing, he let himself relax slightly.

"Tzzz-Welcome back to the graveyard shift folks. This is your host, here to bring you a lovely night of music while you force your eyes to stay open and alert." Mike jolted upright and quickly checked the lights, closing the door to quickly check Freddy. Bonnie was in the closet, but otherwise nothing had changed. Pressing the button, the door slid open once more.

"Please enjoy these sudden loud and obnoxious tunes that will pound into your skull even at the lowest volume. You'll thank us when it wakes you just in time to see someone sneaking into your workplace."

Wait, what?

"TROGDOOOOOR! TROGDOOOOR!" Mike tripped backward, falling over his chair.

"Gyah!" Mike covered his ears and leapt at the radio, trying to hit the switch to turn it off. The radio skated across the floor, sliding to a stop in the right hallway, music blaring through the pizzeria. Mike turned and stared at it. Glancing behind him, he quickly checked the light of the left side, before turning to look back at the radio, and stand just inside the door.

"TROGDOR WAS A MAAAAN, NO, HE WAS A DRAGON MAN!" Mike winced as the voice rose in volume again. Did he dare reach out to grab it. Mike checked the lights and cameras, before biting his lip and looking toward the radio. Mike pulled his chair back into a sitting position and covered his ears. No, it wasn't worth the risk. Mike quickly checked the lights again, before raising the camera to check on Foxy and Freddy.

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!" Mike groaned and slumped back on his chair. It would almost be worth the animatronics coming to take him away. However, both Bonnie and Chica had moved back to the main room, and were standing beside tables. Mike wanted to sob, why had he turned on that radio.

"NEVER GONNA LET YOU DO-oooowwn…" Mike turned, and pressed the light switch, freezing in place as he saw Freddy was holding the radio in one animatronic hand, rubbing his eyes. Mike raised his hand toward the door button, but didn't press it. As long as he was looking at Freddy, he wouldn't move.

Freddy tossed the now off radio into the guard room, and walked back to the stage.

Mike cried out in fight, catching the radio on instinct, and flinched, expecting hands to slowly drag him toward the back room. Opening his eyes, Mike glanced around, no one was here. The lights were still working, could Freddy be in the room? Mike gulped, and raised the camera, switching to the show stage.

Freddy was back in place. Mike switched to Foxy, there had been no movement there either. Chica and Bonnie were still at the tables. Shuddering Mike looked toward the clock. Three hours to go. Mike put the radio away, and gave a shaky laugh.

"I'm still alive." Mike put a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly. The adrenaline was slowly kicking in, and he felt a shaky smile fall on his face. Mike didn't know why Freddy hadn't taken him then and there, but he hadn't. Mike slumped into the chair, quickly checking the lights one more time.

"I should take up skydiving if I get a high paying job. That should be tons of fun," he spoke weakly to the camera. Mike felt the feeling pass, and returned to checking the camera as per normal. After a while, Bonnie appeared at the door, and Mike closed it on instinct. Turning, he glanced to the camera, Chica was in the kitchen by the sounds of it.

"You're friend should really lay off the pizza. The pizzeria is on a tight budget you know." Mike glanced to Bonnie as he flashed the light, and chuckled. Look at him, talking to the animatronics. Mike really was going crazy, wasn't he?

"That food goes straight to a lady's hips you know," he continued, flashing the light to see Bonnie was gone. Mike found a giddy smile on his face as he once more checked everything. Bonnie was backstage. Opening the door, he quickly checked on Foxy and Freddy, no change. Turning, he flashed the light. Chica was there. Mike slid the door closed and leaned back in the chair.

"Eey," he spoke, striking a pose as he slid his cap backward and made the surfer symbol with both hands, waving them. Chuckling, Mike fixed his hat and checked the light. Chica was gone. Mike checked everything again, opening the door once more.

"You know muffin," he spoke to the pink cupcake with googly eyes. Mike mocked surprise.

"Le gasp! I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you Miss Cupcake. I assumed we were closer than that." Mike checked the lights once more, and then sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm not angry that you prefer Miss Cupcake, Miss Cupcake. I just find it easier to call you muffin. May I call you cupcake for short?" Mike made a show of standing up and bowing to the toy.

"Very well milady, I shall call you Candletop von Pinkbossom." Mike sat back down and sniggered as he once more checked everything. Nothing had changed.

"I do say though milady, I believe I may be going slightly coocoo in the head. What do you say?" Mike leaned forward in his chair, and nodded as if he was listening intently.

"Mmhm, mmhm, that is true, this may all be my mind playing tricks on me. You could be right Candletop von Pinkbossom. Oh? You'll really allow me to call you cupcake? Milady that is far too informal for one of your ranking in this fine establishment." Make stood up and struck a pose, before chuckling and checking everything again, giving an amused sigh.

"So how much time did that waste? An hour? Really? Gah." Mike growled and tossed his paper coffee cup into the bin. Checking the cameras, his eyes twitched in irritation. Two more hours. Sure, normally that wouldn't be a problem. There was just the fact he was having trouble deciding which was worse; his boredom or his fear of dying to the animatronics.

"I guess in the end money is money. Still, gotta wonder why they go after me. Did I throw food at them when I was here as a kid? Gah, I dunno." Mike sighed, and once more checked the cameras. Closing the left door, he flashed the light until Bonnie left, opening it once more.

"If they think I'm an animatronic, I guess I could accept that? Still, they know I'm here, but they never stick around. Seems kinda fishy if you ask me cupcake." Mike glanced up to the cupcake, before sighing and glancing toward the cameras.

"Never gonna give you up-Darn now it's stuck in my head. Curse you Astley, and your gravity defying hair. Seriously, what I'd give for hair like that." Mike breathed upward, causing his hair to lightly flop.

"Mine just sorta...sits. Like poop. Poop hair, perfect for a crummy guard of a night shift who just happens to be watching murderous robots. Huh." Mike checked the cameras and lights once more. Finally, just one more hour to go.

"Kinda wonder if there's a robot apocalypse in some other country where these guys are made. Probably Japan. They're probably loving the excuse to destroy technology." Mike leaned back, and put his feet on the table, hands folded behind his head.

"Then again, could be America. They do love those blockbuster hits." Mike heard the click as the clock ticked onto 6am, and the staff began to show up right on time, as they had for the entire week he had known them. Standing up, Mike picked up his bag, and slowly walked toward the exit.

"Hey," he spoke, waving to the manager as he walked in. Mike supposed he should really get a name one of these days.

"Hey, how were they tonight?" The manager glanced toward the frozen animatronics, and Mike shrugged.

"Pretty quiet, but it is Sunday. I assume these are the guys who are working on putting the new 'tronics together?" Mike motioned to the small group of people heading backstage. The manager nodded.

"Yep, they'll normally be turning up here at 7am, but don't you worry I'll be here at 6 to check up on ya. Except for tomorrow, something came up and I won't be here until 30 minutes later." The manager pulled out a key, and tossed it to Mike.

"You're free to let yourself out when you're shifts done. Or you can wait in the office until I get here. I won't be paying you, but I understand if you...don't want to leave this place unguarded for half an hour." The manager paused, and both looked toward Freddy. Mike felt a shiver run up his spine, sure, he could handle leaving. They shut down at 6am, right?

"I'd hate for something to be stolen just because I left on time. It's only half an hour, I'll just wait for you." Mike held out the key, and the manager took it, nodding once.

"Alright kid, See you then. Go home and get some rest." The manager passed Mike, and headed toward the office. Glancing toward Freddy, Mike jumped, eyes widening. Stifling his shudders, he forced himself to turn away from those staring eyes, and head out the door.

'_I am so glad I chose the second option. Brrr!_' Mike shuddered, and headed for his car.


	3. Monday

Mike walked into the building as people began to leave. Checking all the rooms, he paused when he looked backstage. There they were, bundles of color and wire. Except for one, which seemed to be some sort of jack-in-the-box. Mike shuddered, and turned toward the door. Clicking, it locked, and he glanced toward his watch, one minute to midnight.

"Gotta wonder where they found the money for those guys. Personally I think you'se are alright. Might actually like you if you weren't trying to kill me, but oh well." Mike glanced toward the stage, and quickly made his way toward the office. It wouldn't be wise to be outside the office after midnight. Sitting down, Mike quickly checked everything was working.

"Alright, gotta remember to check Foxy. Freddy will be up but shouldn't get near the office." Mike flicked between the camera's with ease. Sure enough, Bonnie was already on the move, looking toward backstage from the looks of it. Mike flipped the camera to look at backstage. No change, the new puppets were still a jumbled mess.

Flicking back to Bonnie, Mike watched as the camera cut out, and now Bonnie was gone. Chica and Freddy were now looking toward backstage. Flipping the camera toward the dining area, Mike nodded as he saw Bonnie. Mike flipped the camera to Pirate's Cove, no sign of Foxy. Putting the tablet down, Mike checked the lights on instinct, still nothing.

Mike watched the night go by relatively normally. There were a few new quirks to their behavior, such as Freddy and co glancing toward backstage very often. Foxy had been very quiet, his head only just starting to peek outside at 3am. Mike was actually considering having a conversation with cupcake again.

_Pop goes the weasel._

Mike stiffened, hearing notes sung in a very familiar tune. Checking his lights, he flicked the camera up and checked on the animatronics.

_Pop goes the weasel._

Freddy and co were standing in the dining area, looking toward backstage. Checking Foxy, Mike blinked, he was doing the same.

_Pop goes the weasel._

Mike checked the lights once more, and slowly pressed the button to backstage. Feeling his blood turn ice cold, he watched as the jack-in-the-box slowly opened, and a Mannequin began to rise out of it. Mike couldn't see anything holding it up, it almost seemed to be floating out of the box.

_Pop goes the weasel._

The puppet vanished, and Mike dove for the left door, slamming it shut before spinning and shutting the other door. Hearing a slam, first on one side then on the other, he quickly flashed the lights and felt a deep pit of doom settle upon him. The puppet was flashing between the doors, slamming into them once before turning and heading toward the other side.

Mike watched his power tick down. There was no force like Foxy making his power drain quicker, but with both doors closed he was using a lot of energy, too much to check the camera. Slam, left door, slam, right door. Mike forced himself not to press the lights as he quickly began to run through calculations of how long his power would last.

'_I can try opening and closing in time with the thumps, but what if it learns like Freddy, and changes pace?_' Mike bit his lip and bit back a cry of fright. How would he get out of this? Surviving to 6am was a maybe at this rate, but to 6:30? There was no way he'd make it. Mike watched his life flash before his eye and hugged himself.

Mike could only watch as his power ran out some time after 5am. The mannequin had thumped on the left door just before, so he knew the attack would come from the right. Mike turned just as the doors slid open, and the same tune that had announced the puppet played.

_Pop goes the weasel._

Mike was bowled over as purple hands pushed him out of the chair, sliding him into the left hallway. Crying out, he tried to push the puppet away as it's hands slowly closed around his neck, and squeezed. Mike gasped for breath, eyes tearing up as it felt like his brain was swelling up. Briefly, Mike saw an image in his head of the hands crushing his neck, and his head popping like a balloon.

Mike felt all the strength leave his limbs, and looked up into the eyes of the mannequin. For some reason, there was pinpricks of light in the black of the mask. Mike felt his vision begin to black out, and knew it was all over. Mike had known his death was likely to come in the pizzeria, but he never expected it to be a mannequin that killed him.

'_I would have liked to at least see a friendly face..._' Mike went limp, hearing his heartbeat slow down inside his ears. As his eyes began to fade to darkness, he only vaguely noticed the puppet being flung off his body, and the sudden ability to breath.

Mike breathed in, eyes opening wide as he suddenly returned to reality. Coughing, Mike didn't see the commotion until he managed to raise one eye to look above him. If he had of had the presence of mind, Mike would have widened his eyes. Freddy was holding the mannequin by the throat as it flailed around in his grip. Slowly, Freddy dragged the mannequin out of Mike's view.

Slumping, Mike felt his mind go blank, and darkness descend upon him once more.

* * *

><p>"Mike! Wake up Mike!" A voice roused him in what felt like a moment later. Mike's eyes flickered open and he groaned, feeling pain around his neck. Glancing to his clock, he saw the time; 6:30am. Raising his head, Mike saw the manager looking at him, crouched in front. Mike slowly rose to a sitting position, and rubbed his sore neck.<p>

"Don't scare me like that son, you nearly gave me a heart attack. What happened?" The manager glanced toward the office, where the knocked over chair, and battery indicator that showed no power, could be seen. Mike coughed, and forced himself to stand up.

"Puppet from backstage...wouldn't leave the doors...power ran out...choked me." Mike rubbed his neck and winced as the pain flared up. Forcing himself to not touch it, he instead took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being able to breathe. The manager bit his lip, and nodded. Pulling out a clipboard, he began to write.

"I'll talk to the staff about a means of keeping the puppet offline of a night. I wasn't aware they were already being activated. For now, I'll just increase the amount of power you're allocated for the night by 50%. That should cover it right?" The manager waited for Mike to nod, before putting the clipboard away.

"What is your name anyway?" Mike felt the sudden compulsion to know fill him, and the manager tilted his head.

"Name's Fritz Smith. Call me Fritz for short. Now you head home and get some rest. Are you ok to come back for work tomorrow?" Fritz, the name was similar to Mike's last name. It was strange how the world worked. Mike thought about it seriously, and sighed.

"I-I'm sure I'll be fine. Just try and get me some way to stop that puppet if you can. I don't want to...be hugged like that again." Mike forced himself to pretend the reality wasn't true, and Fritz nodded, serious as they separated. Fritz entered the office, and Mike headed for the exit. Looking toward backstage, Mike grabbed his neck and shivered, before looking toward Freddy.

"Almost looked like you saved my life last night, how funny is that?" Mike nervously chuckled at the animatronics, before turning and skulking out of the building. Mike really didn't want to try and work out what had happened last night. What he wanted to do was go home, and sleep.

'_This is the last time I take the night shift for any job. Maybe I'll try a job renting boats. It's bright, cheerful, and won't have pizza._'


	4. Tuesday

"And...they're looking at me right as I enter. God, why do they have to look at me right as I enter?" Mike shivered under the gaze of Freddy and co, and glanced into backstage. It looked like they had put one of the half-built animatronics on top of the jack-in-the-box. Mike had doubts that would keep the puppet in, but with the increase in power he was feelingly slightly less worried.

Sitting down in the office chair, Mike quickly checked the rooms before looking toward the phone as it started ringing. It was likely another recording from the phone guy, aka Fritz. Mike flashed the lights, and checked the camera's while he listened in. While he was certainly losing power, the battery was definitely going down slower. It didn't hurt to be conservative, though.

'_Okay, so tonight I've gotta watch Foxy, but not too much. Freddy follows the pattern, just gotta remember to close the door when he appears in the corner. No point checking for the other two, wastes power. That should be everything._' Mike went through the night on autopilot, listening to the recorded message.

"Alright so they've put an animatronic on top of the box for now, but we're rigging up a quick system so you can wind this music box. Apparently they use it to keep the puppet inside while they work on the others. I'll see you at 6am sharp." The phone clicked off and Mike shivered. Would putting something heavy on the box really stop it? Not likely, heck, knowing his luck, the puppet might not even stop at 6am.

"Reminds me a bit of Foxy mixed with Freddy, what do you think?" Mike flashed the light as he waited for Chica to leave the right side of the door. Of course, the animatronic didn't respond. Mike sighed and opened the door, continuing as per normal.

"I mean the Freddy that comes when the lights go out that you can't escape from, not the slow threat that slowly creeps forward. Though that in itself is creepy enough for me, thank you very much." Mike slid the door closed in Bonnie's face, and checked the camera. Foxy had peeked his head out, but wasn't preparing to move yet. All in all, it was going smoothly.

"Alright, 3am." Mike flashed the doors and watched as all the animatronics took up similar positions to the previous night, looking toward backstage. Mike pressed the button, and switched to the camera. Blinking, he shuddered as he watched the half built animatronic slide off the box as it began to tilt, thudding to the floor.

Mike glanced to the battery, he had enough to last to 6am. Turning, he slammed both doors closed just as the puppet dived for the doors. Mike gritted his teeth as it played the same tune over and over again. Rubbing his temple he groaned, feeling phantom pains in his neck.

"Why couldn't they get a smaller jack-in-the-box? One that couldn't choke me." Mike shivered, remembering back to that moment. As the thudding continued Mike looked around his office, looking toward the monitor, before looking back toward the doors. With both closed, he was safe.

"What the-?" Mike blinked, seeing a shadow pass by the window on the right side. There was a large thump against the door, an inhuman screech, and silence. Mike listened, the thumping was gone. Slowly, Mike flashed the lights, before biting his lip and risking a quick peek at the camera. If he was swift, he would still have enough to last until 6am.

Flipping the camera, he immediately checked backstage. Mike blinked, Freddy was holding the puppet, slowly stuffing it back inside the box. The mannequin was obviously struggling to get out, but as Freddy closed the lid, Mike knew who had more strength. Shuddering, Mike imagined what might happen if Freddy got to him.

Mike watched as Freddy leaned over to a small music box, and spun it a few times. A soft tune began to play, and Freddy let go of the box. Mike waited for the puppet to rise out of the box again, it never did. Checking the cameras, the others had returned to normal. Hesitantly; Mike opened the doors, breathing a silent sigh of relief as the three bars slid down to just one.

Mike continued to check on the mannequin, but the box remained closed for the remainder of the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mike waited for Fritz to approach, before standing up to greet him.<p>

"So how'd it go?" Fritz sat down in the chair, and pulled up to the table. Turning, he waited as Mile briefly explained the night, while keeping it not about murderous robots. Well, as much as he could.

"You mean Freddy calmed the puppet by turning on the music box? Good, that means I was right on the money. We're rigging up the music box so you can manually wind it from the office, should keep it nice and happy. I've also told the workers not to activate the other robots, so you shouldn't get any other surprises." Fritz smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"That's good to hear. If I want to see the new animatronics I'd rather see them during the day." Mike winced at his own joke, and Fritz smiled through his teeth. Turning, Mike put his hands in his pockets, and walked out of the office. Pausing, he glanced toward the show stage, and looked toward Freddy.

'_I gotta wonder, do they just hate the new animatronics as they'll be replacing them, or was he actually trying to protect me. And if so, why?_' Mike jolted out of his muse as Freddy's head turned slowly toward him. Stifling his shivers, Mike lowered his head and walked out the door.

'_All in your head Mike. If you can just pretend that for one more week, you can put it behind you and never look back. It's not like anyone would believe you, just a few more days._' Mike shivered, and glanced back at the pizzeria.

"A few more days," he spoke weakly, turning to head home.


	5. Wednesday

Mike looked at backstage, feeling a chill rising up his spine. Two more animatronics were sitting there, complete. One was a new version of Bonnie, eyes open and staring. The second was a more feminine looking Chica. Shivering, he turned and quickly made his way to the office.

'_Definitely more creepy, that's a pretty amazing achievement._' Mike saw down at the dot of midnight, and pulled up the cameras. Sure enough, there was a small button to wind a music box when he looked backstage. Mike flipped the camera to the show stage, Bonnie was already on the move.

Turning on autopilot, Mike let his experience speak for him, and settled into a rhythm perfected over the final nights of being in the hellhole. Mike was thankful he had modified the animatronics on night seven. Night six had been hell, it was hard to imagine how it could get much worse. Mike knew it could, of course.

"Uh hello! Just leaving you a memo to remind you to keep the music box wound. I'll see you in the morning. Just two more nights kid, good luck." Fritz's message echoed through the room, and Mike sighed. Naturally, the meeting in the morning would be the cut of his power back to the normal. How he was dreading that conversation.

Closing the door on Bonnie, it was a moment before he blinked, and had to have a second look at the blind spot. That sure as hell didn't look like Bonnie. Mike wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Only he could be so lucky, so god damn awfully lucky, that the new animatronics would activate, and one would be currently standing at his door.

Mike turned and slammed the door on the new Chica, and watched as both vanished from view. Pulling up the camera, Mike rewound the music box, seeing Chica had returned backstage. But where was the new Bonnie? Mike quickly checked the lights again, before opening the doors. It looked like they attacked just like the old animatronics. That was fine, as long as there wasn't anymore suppri-

Mike turned around, and looked at the part of the office he never bothered looking at, the corner he was backed into every night. On one side was a phone placed neatly on a desk. But, in the top right corner of the room, was a small ventilation shaft, roughly the side of an animatronic's belly. That wasn't what really made him scared. No, that was the fact new Bonnie was looking at him through the grating.

"DOORS! DOORS DON'T WORK!" Mike cried out in fright, dropping the tablet as he dived over and tried to hold the grate shut, almost entirely forgetting the fact there was other animatronics. That thought was further hampered as the animatronic began to thump on the grate, sending Mike sliding slightly backward with each thump.

"WHAT DO I DO I MEAN DOORS DON'T WORK MY GOD I'M DEAD." Mike moaned loudly as he realised the futility of his situation. Now that the bunny was here, he couldn't check the doors. There was two that he especially had to worry about, and he had no way of stopping them from entering.

"Calm down, think!" Mike clenched his eyes shut as he put all his weight on keeping the grating in place. Flinching, he heard a whoosh where his fingers had been moments ago, the rabbit had tried to bite him. Mike gritted his teeth and wondered if he would ever see his family again.

"Who are you kidding Mike, there's no way out. Doors didn't stop it." Mike opened his eyes and bit back tears. The mannequin had been on him quickly. This was like the other animatronics, watching death slowly approach him. However, the other animatronics hadn't been able to go through the air duct.

Wait, the other animatronics.

Mike gritted his teeth more as he grunted, forcing the grate back slightly. The older one's had helped him against the new ones, and there had been that small moment with Freddy and the radio. But did he dare risk it? What if he would be walking from the frying pan into the freezer?

'_It all comes down to who would I bet my life with. An animatronic that has saved my life once, sorta twice if I count yesterday, and given up a chance to kill me. Or there's this new Bonnie that can climb through air ducts, and is completely unknown besides the fact he was made with a marionette that chokes people._'

Mike cried out as the bunny nipped at his finger, catching the skin and tearing it off. Closing his eyes, Mike pushed the grate as hard as he could. This new Bonnie was a biter. It might be death by peeling off his skin. Mike wasn't sure which one was worse at this point. Opening his eyes, they calmed and he smiled sadly. In the end, the decision had already been made.

Mike had said he would have rather died to a friendly face.

"Freddy!" Mike shouted, clenching his eyes as he skidded back slightly as the bunny forced it open slightly more.

"I know you don't like me, but for whatever reason you have saved my life this week, and spared it as well. I don't know why you were trying to kill me during those first seven nights, nor if the reason you have been acting different this week is to try and make up for it!" Mike cried out in pain as the new Bonnie scratched his bleeding finger with animatronic hands.

"But if you were trying to say sorry, trying to make up for whatever you suddenly know this week that you didn't last week, then help me now! Please! I have a brother at home! If I don't get back there, pay be damned, then he'll be forced to live on the street." Mike cried out in pain once more as he withdrew his finger and sat it on the grating, causing the grating to slip toward him once more.

"Help me," he sobbed, feeling his arms wobble and the grating slowly move toward him, feet sliding across the floor. Mike bit back his sobs and lowered his head, this was it; he was going to be skinned alive. First nearly choking to death, and now being skinned. Mike wondered just _why_ the new animatronics were so different to the old ones. No matter, Mike felt his feet slide backward once more, and knew it was over.

_SsssCLUNK!_

Mike fell forward, face planting. Turning his head, he blinked upward with a jolt. The grate was being held closed, the new Bonnie slamming against it with apparent anger, screeching inhumanly. Mike followed the single hand holding the grate closed to it's source, knowing who it was attached to.

Freddy glanced down at him, before returning his attention to the new animatronic. Mike glanced toward the door, seeing three familiar faces peeking in from the darkness. Had they been watching the entire time? Mike supposed he would never know. Flinching, he turned toward the new Bonnie as it made a low, guttural growl and slammed against the grating.

Slowly, a sound reached his ears, and Mike glanced down toward the camera, seeing the music box about to stop playing. Reaching out, he picked it up, and placed his bloody finger on the wind button. Mike didn't know if what he was doing was the right thing to be doing at the present moment, but instinct prevailed.

The new Bonnie growled, and slowly vanished into the duct.

Mike looked up at Freddy as he removed his arm from the air duct, and rose up from his bent over position. Laying down as he was, the animatronic was practically towering over Mike. Slowly, Mike blinked, and realised Freddy seemed to be waiting for something.

"Oh! Uh...Thanks?" That seemed to do the trick, Freddy looked away. Mike slowly slid out from under the animatronic, taking care to stay _the heck_ away from the grating. Sliding into a standing position, Mike glanced between the four animatronics, hugging the bloodied tablet to his chest. The situation slowly dawned on him.

"_You just saved me life_." Mike blinked at the animatronics, confused and stunned as they merely stared at him. Mike didn't know weather to cry out in joy over being alive, or question whether he really was insane. Mike flinched as Freddy raised an arm, and pointed at the tablet. Slowly, Mike lowered it, and the bear pointed to a very _specific_ button.

Mike pressed it, and saw the poster he had wished he would never see again. Gulping, Mike slid down the camera. Freddy had moved to the side, revealing the slumped, golden orm Mike had seen only once. Once was enough, and now he was being forced into a second confrontation.

_It's me._

Mike blinked, the Golden Freddy was gone. There was an open drawer in it's place. Mike slowly walked past Freddy, still nervous around the animatronics, and looked inside the desk. There was a single photo inside. Mike slowly pulled it out, and brought it into the light.

_It's me._

It was an old photo of a security guard. Black hair, same as Mike's really. In fact, they could almost be twins if they stood next to each other. Mike put the picture down and glanced to the screen, switching to rewind the music box.

"The picture is you?" Mike glanced toward the other animatronics, frowning as he tilted his head. Mike winced as the two words flashed through his head again, and found his eyes drawn to a second drawer. Inside was a newspaper clipping about five missing kids. Mike quickly glanced it over, before closing the drawer and looking toward the left door.

"I'm sorry, I don't get it. You're the guard, and you were somehow involved in the missing kids?" Mike scratched his head and sighed. Golden Freddy was silent, which led him to believe he was wrong about that conclusion.

"They found the guy who caused the kids to go missing though. Last thing I heard he's in jail for life." Mike watched as Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy left. Turning, he shivered as Freddy watched him. Mike checked the camera, both new animatronics were backstage. That was a relief, it meant no more new Bonnie for now.

_It's me._

Mike rubbed his temple, closing his eyes.

"So you were responsible?" Once more, Mike growled as Golden Freddy was silent. Mike sighed, and sat down in the chair.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Raising his eyes, Mike looked directly at Freddy. Slowly, the animatronic turned, and left.

_It's me._

Mike heard the ding as the clock hit 6am, and slumped.

What a night.


	6. Final Night-Thursday

Mike walked out to meet Fritz. Pausing at the stage, Mike blinked, the staff that were building the new animatronics were with him. Biting his lip, he silently cursed them. Mike knew he would have to choose his words carefully. Fritz walked over to greet him, giving a warm smile.

"Look, I need to talk. Uh, two new 'surprises' popped up last night, and a third familiar one made of gold also showed up." Mike glanced backstage, seeing the raised eyebrows he was getting. Anyone listening would get that he was referring to something, but only Fritz would understand. The man in question frowned, and glanced toward Freddy.

"I've got a lot of work to get through, and the workers are finishing up on the new animatronics today. Do you mind coming in early, about 8pm? I should be the only one there so we can have a long chat about these surprises." Fritz scratched the back of his head.

"To be honest, I think there's a few things you should know. Some of them revolving around ol' Freddy here." Fritz motioned toward the animatronic. Mike nodded, it would mean a lack of proper rest, but in the end he could make it up later, considering it was his last night.

"Alright, see you at 8." Mike watched Fritz walk toward the office, ruminating on what he had learned that night. Glancing toward Freddy, he sighed and walked out the building.

'_Fritz can help me work out what they're trying to tell me tonight. For now; I need sleep. My finger needs to be bandaged too._' Blinking, Mike paused and frowned.

'_Come to think of it, no one noticed I was injured._' Mike rubbed his temple, and discarded it. Sleep first, questions later.

* * *

><p>As Mike arrived, he noticed Fritz was putting some sort of fabric over the front door. Walking in, Fritz smiled a greeting. Mike walked past him, giving a wave before glancing toward backstage. Sure enough, six new puppets were sitting and waiting to be turned on, one of them being a box. Hearing Fritz stepping down from the ladder, Mike turned and waited as the door was closed.<p>

"Did you just lock the door?" Mike tilted his head, and Fritz blinked.

"Wow, you heard that huh? Oh it's just a precaution this late at night. Don't want ol' Freddy waking up early and escapin' into the streets." Fritz put the key in his pocket, and smiled strangely at Freddy. Mike realised it was a cross between amusement and irritation. Turning, Mike followed Fritz back to the office.

"I tell ya, my legs aren't what they used to be." Fritz slumped into the chair and leaned back, giving a content sigh. After a moment, he sat up properly, and spun the chair to look directly at Mike. Taking that as the go ahead, Mike walked over to the drawer, and pulled out the picture.

"Well, Freddy saved me again, this time from the new Bonnie. After I calmed down, I had a _lovely_ meeting with Golden Freddy, and he opened his drawer, showing me this picture. I also found this newspaper clipping." Mike held out the picture, and turned to grab the second drawer. Pulling out the clipping, Mike held it out.

"Ah, yes I remember this guy. He was the first night guard I hired. It was around the time of that newspaper too. Not sure where he went to, vanished after a single night. Turns out he was the kidnapper of those five kids too. They caught him, but we never found the kids." Fritz shook his head sadly, and placed the picture back in the drawer with the clipping.

"I don't understand, why was Golden Freddy so insistent on that picture." Mike supposed that explained why the animatronic were after him. If a night guard had been the cause of kids going missing, then they technically had a valid reason to mistrust night guards, even if Mike had nothing to do with it.

"We may never know, that one works in strange ways. Say, mind coming with me backstage? There's something I should warn you about with the new animatronics." Fritz grunted, and slowly stood up. Mike followed after him, curiosity piqued.

"Now, we're reinforcing the grate so that they can't break it down. But other than that there's just the new Balloon Boy to worry about. He's programmed to give kids balloons, so he might try to get in through different means." Fritz passed Pirate's Cove, humming a merry tune. Mike paused, his feet coming to a stop.

"Wait a second, I never told you about the grate." Mike watched as Fritz paused, and raised an eyebrow.

"Son, I can tell a busted grate when I see one. I assumed something had come through the grate, which was why you were so rattled t'smornin." Fritz turned and began walking again. But this point, they were in view of the show stage. Mike paused once more, finally noticing something. Why he hadn't noticed it before, he would never know, but as he looked at Fritz's black hair, and outfit _so similar_ to Mike's, something clicked.

"It's me," he spoke, eyes widened, one arm slightly raised. Fritz paused, and half-turned toward him, an irritated look on his face.

"Come again?" Fritz slowly turned entirely to Mike.

"It's me. It wasn't referring to the guard in the picture, or me. It wasn't referring to a night guard at all. Someone who is always in the office, someone who is never seen at the same time as the night guard. At least, until this week." Mike looked straight at Fritz, who slowly narrowed his eyes.

"It's you." Mike finished his thought, and saw the words flash through his head, as if a final confirmation of his deduction. Faintly, he recalled the locked door, and realised he had made a huge mistake coming to work early. Fritz looked evenly at him for a moment, before glancing toward the show stage, and chuckling.

"You've always been too smart for yer own good **Mike**." Slowly, Fritz pulled something out from behind him, and Mike reconised it instantly. It was a gun, a simple gun that no one would hear due to the location of the pizzeria.

"Smart enough to survive the full five. Smart enough to learn how to modify **my** animatronics. Smart enough to _god damned_ survive the new one's." Fritz motioned with the gun, and Mike slowly found himself being moved toward the backstage door.

"I bet you're not smart enough to dodge a bullet point blank though eh?" Fritz smiled, a mocking smile that played on Mike's burning anger.

"You won't get away with this, my brother will come looking for me!" Mike felt sweat trickle down his face as he tried to avoid being pushed backstage, where there would be no escape.

"Oh believe me, he can look all he wants. He will never find you." Fritz paused, and laughed to the ceiling. Mike stayed still, it looked like it had worked. Now Fritz was going to boast.

"It's all quite simple really. I kill you, stuff you into a suit, and take everything that belongs to you. It's even better because I can write off expenses under your name too! These new robots came out of your paycheck!" Fritz snorted, laughing hysterically. Mike bit his lip, glancing around him for some means of escape.

"You'll run out of animatronics! The Police will come looking!" Mike wondered if he could enlist Freddy for help. No, they were still offline. There was no way he'd last until midnight.

"That's where you're wrong you see. Oh sure, the police will come, they'll search. But they'll be looking for missing _bodies_. Whereas what they should be looking for is missing _animatronics_. Ever wonder why we have so many Freddy Fazbear suits? _They're quite easy to hide at the bottom of a lake._" Fritz shrugged and chuckled once more, smiling as he felt pride over his accomplishment.

"Why?" Mike knew his only chance laid with the gun in Fritz's hands. If he was quick, maybe he could get it before it went off. It was his only option right now. Fritz grinned and leaned forward, revealing the horrible stench of death on his breath.

"Their screams when they get _forced_ into their death, oh it _tingles_. I have camera footage of every guard that has 'vanished'. Each one is a sight to behold. Each one was never found. Just. Like. Those. Five. Kids." Fritz leaned back and his smile grew more cold, the gun raising so it was pointing at Mike.

"Now get back stage like a good little boy son. I've got a very special puppet in mind for _you._ In commemoration for surviving the longest, you will be put into the marionette. May you forever live in darkness, and fear." Fritz continued to smile, slowly stepping forward as Mike took a step back. Just a little bit closer and he could…

Mike leapt, the gun went off, just missing his head. Forcing Fritz to the ground, Mike struggled to keep the gun pointed away from them as he tried to get it out of the vice grip the man had it in. It was difficult, despite Fritz being much older, he didn't show it. Mike however, had the element of youth on his side, and the gun was released, skating toward the edge of the show stage.

Mike dived for the gun and spun around onto his back, pointing it at Fritz, breathing in gasps. Slowly, Mike rose to a standing position as Fritz did the same, holding up his hands in surrender. The smug smile was still on his face. Slowly, he pulled out a switch, and Mike aimed the gun.

"Go on then, shoot." Fritz waited a moment as Mike stood there, gun aimed. Biting his lip he tried to forced himself to shoot, but he just couldn't do it. Mike wasn't a killer, he didn't want to make that step. But if he didn't, his life and others would be in danger. Mike closed his eyes and looked away, and pulled the trigger.

_Bang_

"Impressive, you actually tried. I'll admit, you're much more brave compared to the previous guards." Fritz had pressed the button, and Freddy's arm had shot out, blocking the bullet. It clattered to the floor as Mike slowly opened his eyes, and looked toward Freddy.

"No," was all he could say as the bear plucked him up, flicking away the gun, and held him in front of Fritz. Smiling, Fritz picked up the gun, and aimed.

"Any last words?" Fritz felt a tingle of delight, he had always wanted to say that. Mike paused, and tilted his head. Hearing finely tuned from two weeks of hell had not deserted him, and he smiled, giving a hoarse chuckle as the grip around his neck tightened slightly.

"Just four," he coughed, smiling down at Fritz.

"Pop goes the weasel." Mike gagged as the grip tightened, watching in strange satisfaction as Fritz turned around, eyes widening, toward backstage.

_Pop goes the weasel._

The puppet leapt out, grabbing Fritz by the neck. Aiming the gun, Fritz tried to shoot the puppet, but it was no use. Fritz dropped the remote and gun and tried to remove the hands from his neck. Mike felt himself drop to the floor, gasping for breath as Freddy released him. Glancing up, he saw the animatronic was awake. Mike looked toward his watch, it was early too.

"Stop, Mannequin." Mike raised an arm, still catching his breath back. Forcing himself through the next round of coughing, he raised his head, seeing that mask looking at him.

"There are worse things than being choked to death." Mike slowly breathed in and out, slowing his thudding heart. The puppet relaxed its fingers, enough that Fritz could cough and resume breathing, but not enough to break out. Mike breathed in, and smiled wickedly down at Fritz.

"Murderers go to prison to rot for the rest of their life. That's much better than a simple death don't you think?" Mike looked at all the animatronics, seeing even new faces peeking at him from backstage. Slowly, the Mannequin removed it's fingers, and moved back toward backstage, hiding in the darkness with the other new animatronics.

Standing up, Mike approached Fritz and quickly kicked the gun aside, picking up the remote and holding it out to Freddy. Freddy cupped it in his hand, and shattered it without further thought. Mike looked down at Fritz, and narrowed his eyes.

"Where are the bodies?" Mike put a foot on Fritz to stop him from moving around too much as he just laughed. Mike shrugged, and turned, walking toward backstage.

"Alright, I'll just go get the Mannequin back in here and-" Mike smiled as a voice cut him off from behind his back.

"South end of the closest river, near the sewage pipes!" Fritz lowered his head, defeated. Mike looked toward Freddy, and pointed toward the office.

"Any chance you're good with audio and video editing?"

* * *

><p><em>BREAKING NEWS<em>

_BODIES FOUND OF VICTIMS OF TERRIBLE SERIAL KILLER. KILLER WAS APPREHENDED BY POLICE WHEN A SECURITY GUARD AT THE ESTABLISHMENT HAPPENED TO STUMBLE ONTO HIS HEINOUS PLOT. OFFICIALS SAY VIDEO RECORDINGS HAD BEEN MODIFIED BEFORE POLICE HAD COME TO THE BUILDING WHEN SEARCHING FOR THE VICTIMS, WHOM WERE REPORTED MISSING MONTHS AGO. IF NOT FOR THIS BRAVE GUARD, THIS MURDERER WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN CAUGHT._

_WHEN ASKED ABOUT THE EVENTS, THE GUARD HAD THIS TO SAY:_

"_I WAS JUST LUCKY, I HAD FIVE GUARDIAN ANGELS WATCHING OVER ME." WHEN QUESTIONED ON THESE 'GUARDIAN ANGELS', THE GUARD MERELY SMILED AND RAISED A FINGER TO HIS MOUTH, AND SAID 'SHHH'. WE THEN ASKED HIM WHAT HIS PLANS WERE NOW HE HAD BEEN GIVEN THE MURDER'S JOB._

"_THESE ANIMATRONICS ARE GOD DARN CREEPY AT NIGHT WHEN THEY'RE LEFT ON FREE ROAM. I'M THINKING OF OPENING A THRILL-SEEKER EVENT AT THE PIZZERIA. BY DAY, THESE ANIMATRONICS ARE LOVED BY KIDS NATIONWIDE. BUT BY NIGHT; I AIM TO MAKE THEM THE NEXT BIGGEST HORROR HOUSE WORLDWIDE. AS LONG AS THEY REMEMBER NOT TO KILL ANYONE THOUGH." WHEN ASKED TO CLARIFY ON THE LAST SENTENCE, THE GUARD MERELY WINKED._

_NEXT WE HAVE A TESTIMONY FROM ONE OF THE WORKERS IN THE KITCHEN…_

* * *

><p><strong>Family Fun by Day<strong>

**Horror House by Night**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is now fun for all ages.**

**Do you dare take the night shift?**


	7. Welcome To The Night Shift

A giggle, the black haired guy in a security uniform raised his head, and smiled. The girl hid just outside the door. Slowly her head peeked inside. Giving an 'eep' she hid behind the door again. The guard chuckled and walked over, crouching and slowly bringing his head around. The girl jumped, and then smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing here ya little scamp?" Mike chuckled and waited as the kid mumbled something about exploring. Walking into the hallway, he held out a hand, crouching on one knee as he waited for her to take it.

"Come on, let's go find your parents." Mike stood up and quickly checked the cameras. Showing the camera to the girl, she quickly pointed to her parents. Walking back out, they approached the show stage, where two concerned parents both gave audible sighs of relief. After scolding the child, they quietly thanked Mike.

"Think nothing of it, it's about time I start closing up any-who." Mike followed them toward the door, checking the cameras for any lingering families. Waving goodbye, he closed the door, and flicked the open sign to closed. Breathing in, Mike smiled and slowly approached the show stage. Mike quickly checked the date, and nodded.

"Alright Toy Freddy, remember to swap with Freddy on Saturday night. We've got another thrill-seeker tonight, so remember to move when I pull this lever here." Mike motioned toward a lever that was on the side of the , Mike glanced toward backstage, and smiled into the darkness.

"And remember to stick to the patterns. Oh, who am I kidding, you know what to do." Mike chuckled and slowly walked toward the door. After checking his clock, he smiled and stepped out of view. A second later, a knock sounded, and Mike made a show of walking toward the door. Opening it, he let the person inside, clicking it locked.

"Welcome to the Night Shift. I'm Mike" Holding out a hand, Mike smiled as the newcomer took it, and shook.

"Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald." Jeremy looked toward the animatronics on the stage curiously. Mike knew that look, it was the same look he had worn on his first night. A look caused by someone pouring ice down your spine, chills. Mike slowly led Jeremy toward the lever.

"Alright, so what kind of experience are you looking for. Classic? Or would you prefer the Deluxe. Classic only includes the old five, whereas the Deluxe includes the new animatronics too." Mike paused and turned toward Jeremy, putting his hands in his pockets as they calmly discussed business.

"Which one costs more?" Jeremy shivered as he glanced backstage, seeing one of the older models glinting in the light. Mike smirked, and motioned toward the stage.

"Same price actually. However the Deluxe is a lot harder." Mike smirked, raising his head up as he remembered 'testing' that particular mode. Mike would never admit it, but finishing night six had been stretching his limits. Hiding his shudder, he remembered night seven.

"About that, I heard you have some kinda weird discount system?" Jeremy tilted his head and pulled out a poster. The words on it said 'survive seven nights and your experience is free!'. Mike smiled, it was not a nice smile. It was the kind of smile that said 'I am going to enjoy watching you squirm.'

"It's fairly simple. 10% of the cost is taken off every night you survive for the first five nights. The final two have a 25% taken off. So if you survive all seven, I tip my hat and you pay nothing." Mike smirked, giving a tip of his hat. Oh, Mike had a good feeling about this one. Jeremy smiled, as if confirming Mike's feeling.

"Alright, I'll take the Deluxe." Jeremy folded up the picture and nodded, trying to ignore the perverse pleasure on Mike's face. Blinking, he smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, it's just so rare anyone orders the Deluxe. We've had to start rotating the newer puppets with the old just so they don't get jealous." Mike turned away, and Jeremy opened his mouth to almost ask about that last sentence. However, Mike cut him off almost too easily.

"You hear that guy's? ONE DELUXE COMIN' UP!" Mike pulled the lever, opening a small compartment with a fingerprint scanner out of reach of children. This way, any kid playing with the lever wouldn't notice the compartment opening and closing. Pressing his finger onto it, a third compartment opened lower down, showing two buttons marked with the different modes. Mike pressed the button, and stepped back as the lever flicked back up, and the two compartments closed.

Slowly, the animatronics whirled to life, and all slowly walked out into the main area as the walls began to rise up. When they were all entirely up, one could see the contents of every room. The walls shuddered, and slammed down into a new position. Mike smirked, seeing the shocked gaze of Jeremy. Boy, it was nice to see someone's face when he did that.

Mike turned toward the older animatronics and leaned up, slowly unhooking Bonnie's face from the animatronic using careful fingers. Mike carefully went through the alterations, pushing tiny points that even a kid could not reach. Finally, he stepped back and nodded, the animatronics were ready. Mike piled the parts into a small bundle backstage, underneath the camera and out of view.

"Alright, just the Mangle to go." Mike turned and slowly made his way to the final animatronic, a white fox, and carefully nudged the animatronic head out. Slowly, he moved the body pieces around, giving the impression of the animatronic being mangled from any view except extremely close up. Finally, Mike placed the puppet next to a special wall, made to allow it to climb up into the ceiling, where wires waited for it.

"Right, everyone to your places, I'm going to get Jeremy settled in, ready for his shift." Mike nodded as each animatronic, excluding two very special one's that had not shown for very specific reasons, made their way to their places. Mike noticed the uneasy stare from Jeremy. The older animatronics on the Deluxe mode were fearsome. Slowly, they made their way down to the office.

"Alright, everything you need to know will be explained via the phone. My office is right behind you if you need me for anything unrelated to the game. There is not an uh...pause feature, so look out for that. Don't try to steal anything, trust me I will know. That should be it! And look at the time, one minute to midnight. Day one ends at 6am, as do all the others. So have fun." Mike opened the door, a new addition he had built for himself. Inside was actually neatly furnished. A small bed, and a table with screens, were the two major features.

"A-Alright." Jeremy blinked as the door closed, followed by a soft click. Gulping, he turned to face the front, glancing to the Freddy Mask on the desk. Putting it on, he heard his breath echo in his ears. As he took it off and examined the tablet, he heard the phone ring. As the phone guy talked, Jeremy discovered he could flashlight into the rooms using a button. And then his nightmare truly began.


	8. Sleeping on the job

Mike locked the door to his personal office, and walked over to the desk with the monitors, sitting down to watch Jeremy. All the animatronics knew how to get him if there was a problem, so it was just a matter of finding out if Jeremy could be trusted to last the full time. Sure enough, the guy took to the controls quickly.

Mike smiled, standing and heading over to the bed. Giving a yawn, he laid down on top of the covers. If he was right, Jeremy would at least survive until 3am or later. That gave Mike a chance to catch some shut-eye. While Mike normally dozed at the desk during the day, sometimes he was called upon to do manager duties.

So, with the prospect of knowing he would be woken up soon, Mike yawned and slipped into slumber. If he was lucky, he could get some sleep before the meeting in the morning with the rest of the staff. It was not easy running two businesses, one of which had to be kept to himself. Still, life was definitely entertaining. After all, Mike got to enjoy watching people do what was once his job.

Slipping into sleep, he began to lightly snore, drool coming out of his mouth.

* * *

><p>Jeremy smiled as 6am rolled around and fist pumped the air. Really, that had been very thrilling indeed. While he hadn't seen all the animatronics, Jeremy knew that if he returned for the second night he would get it even cheaper. The price was expensive, but it covered seven nights, not to mention it went for six hours. Really, this was quoted to being one of the hardest horror houses to defeat.<p>

"Uh, hello? Mike?" Jeremy noticed the guy hadn't emerged, and stood up, walking over to the door and lightly knocking. Faintly recalling the locked door, he smiled, sweat beading down his face. Stuck in the building with animatronics he had just spent hours fighting. Really, he was not looking forward to walking past them.

Footsteps, Jeremy pivoted in fright. It was the old Freddy. Slowly, he approached. Jeremy backed up in horror, trying to remind himself it was just a game. It wasn't like he could die from it, right? Freddy raised an arm and Jeremy squealed in fright, hiding behind his arms in a vain attempt to defend himself. After a moment of nothing, he opened his eyes to see Freddy holding a key in his paw.

Jeremy took it and watched as Freddy pointed toward the door. Turning, Jeremy found the door unlocked with ease. Pushing it open, he blinked. On the bed, Mike was out cold, snoring up a storm. Freddy stepped in behind Jeremy, and began to sing a tune. Jeremy didn't recognize it, but Mike did.

"Gyah!" Mike leapt out of bed, flailing as he fell to the floor. Groaning, he rubbed his head and forced one eye open, wincing as he looked to Freddy. Jeremy had to admit, on a hard tile floor, that would have hurt. Mike stood up and glared at Freddy as the animatronic shuffled away.

"Hey get back here! What have I told you about waking me like that you two-bit processing unit!" Mike shook his fist angrily at the retreating form, before sighing and rubbing his eyes. Walking over to the desk, he rewound the footage and fast forwarded through it, checking that Jeremy had indeed lasted the full night.

"Sorry about that Jeremy, normally I'm woken up by thumping around 3am, so I thought I'd catch a few winks. Good job, will you be coming back for tomorrow?" Mike stood up, stretching as he fixed his hat. Jeremy nodded once, and Mike smiled. Slowly, he led Jeremy to the front entrance, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Alrighty then, I'll hold off taking the money until tomorrow for now. I've got your card, and it checked out so you're all set. So long as you show up tonight, I won't take any money out. You're lucky you paid by card. If you'd gone cash, I'd be holding onto the money." Mike winked as he unlocked the door, and opened it to let Jeremy out.

"Goodbye Mike." Jeremy smiled, giving a wave. Mike smirked and waved back.

"It'll be harder tonight! Don't forget to get some shut-eye!" Mike chuckled as he let the door swung closed, and approached the lever. Switching the design back to Classic, he waited as the animatronics lined up to get put back together. Glancing toward the stage, he motioned toward the two Freddy's.

"I'll leave it up to you two." Mike watched as both shared a look, and Toy Freddy stepped onto the stage. Nodding, Mike followed the remaining animatronics backstage, double checking everything was put on properly. Finally, he gave a scathing glare at Freddy. Prodding the bear's chest, he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again you hear me? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Mike glowered, folding his arms as a slow laugh was the only reply from the bear. Turning, he shook his head and forced a smile onto his face. Time to welcome the staff before heading to the meeting. Now, what _fun_ that will be!

* * *

><p>Jeremy walked in, finding the entire building silent, excluding quiet mumblings from the office. Looking around, Jeremy noticed everything was already ready for him. Approaching the hallway, he found Mike leaning over paperwork, growling in irritation. As Jeremy approached, Mike didn't even notice.<p>

"Of all the colleges he had to pick, why that one? Does he realise I'm not made of bloomin money? If I push the kitchen upgrade back to-No Chica will have my head. Maybe if I organise a concert for the kids-no Freddy would never agree to that. I could take it out of my savings, but I was hoping to spend that getting myself something special." Mike sighed and rubbed his temple. Blinking, he noticed Jeremy, and stood up abruptly.

"Oh jeez, sorry about that, lost track of time. Let me just get my stuff out of the way." Mike quickly swiped all the paper into a folder and slapped it shut, picking it up and tossing it onto the bed in his private room. Jeremy shrugged, and held his hands up as he slowly walked around the desk.

"It's fine really. So uh, you have a son?" Jeremy saw the blink from Mike, before he broke into laughter. Shaking his head, Mike pulled out a picture of a teenager, only a few years younger than Mike.

"Nono, brother. I'm trying to provide him with the best education I can afford so he doesn't end up like I was, working the night shift at some restaurant. I even sent him to a private school and moved here to save money on accommodation, since I rarely have the time to go home to see him. Running two businesses is not easy." Mike rubbed his temple again and sighed. Glancing to his watch, he clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Welp, looks like it's time for your second night. Any questions before I go to sleep?" Mike winked, and Jeremy chuckled in response. Holding up the key from last night, Mike placed it on the table and smiled once more. Jeremy nodded, sitting down in his chair.

"Just one, why were you talking like the animatronics have a say? I mean they're not real." Jeremy chuckled, missing the wince as Mike scratched the back of his head. Quickly recovering, Mike smiled and gave a wink.

"When you spend so much time around them, you begin to think of them as family, and try to keep them happy." Mike smiled, and turned, heading for his door. Glancing back, he smiled as Jeremy turned and settled into position. Locking the door behind him, Mike rubbed his forehead and chided himself.

'_Just great, PR's going to have my hide for this_.' Mike tossed the folder onto the desk, and jumped into the bed. Giving a yawn, he glanced toward the cameras. Mike knew the animatronics would prevent a robbery. It was really just a matter of making sure they didn't kill anyone. Sure, it hadn't happened yet, but Mike knew they sometimes got overzealous.

Especially Golden Freddy and the Mannequin.

Mike shuddered.


	9. Breaking News

At 6am, Jeremy unlocked the door and opened it, lightly knocking as he entered. Unexpectedly, Mike was awake, leaning over the paperwork on his desk. Blinking, his rubbed his eyes and stood up. Mike glanced to the monitors, double checking the footage quickly. Nodding once, he walked over to the door. Both slowly began walking toward the exit.

"Say...The guy who voices those phone calls. He's just an actor, right?" Jeremy breathed out as Mike nodded absently. Both looked toward the animatronics as they passed. Opening the door, Mike held it open for Jeremy. Stepping outside, Jeremy paused and looked toward Mike.

"Good luck with your brother." Jeremy raised an arm in farewell as he left. Mike leaned on the door, smile plastered on his face. As soon as Jeremy was out of sight, it fell, and he sighed as he lowered his head. Footsteps behind him, and an animatronic hand was gently placed on his shoulder.

"What I'd give to be in my brother's shoes. Heck, I'd just be happy to be able to spend time with him." Mike leaned backward and looked up at the bear above him. Freddy said nothing, Mike chuckled and stood up properly again. Turning, he walked inside, letting the door swing closed. As he passed Freddy, he patted the animatronic's chest twice.

"Don't you worry, I'm going to make sure you all are properly taken care of. You deserve that much for the horror **he** put you through." Mike walked back to his office and picked up his papers, closing the door and locking it as he returned to the office he used during the day. Sitting down, he leaned over the papers, putting a hand to his chin.

'_All I can offer him is a chance at a normal life. It's better than what our parents left us._' Mike narrowed his eyes, growing bitter for a moment as he remembered them. Walking out on two teenagers, not to mention leaving a hefty debt under _his_ name. Mike softened his gaze and sighed, looking over his funds again.

'_Oh well, I guess I will have to buy the item I wanted another time._' Mike crossed out something on the piece of paper, and leaned back to grab the phone. Picking it up, he called his brother's number. Eventually, a voice answered.

"Hello, it's about the college thing. Yeah, I can pay for you to go. No really, I want you to. Look if you don't accept the money, I'll pay for it in secret. You're welcome bro. Goodbye." Mike placed the phone down and placed the paper back into the folder, opening a drawer and placing it inside. Pausing, he opened another one and pulled out a picture of a guard that looked exactly like him.

"I wonder what you're doing with your life now that the real culprit is behind bars," he commented to himself. Chuckling, Mike put it away and opened a third drawer, pulling out the papers he had to sign for today. Stifling a yawn, he began to work.

* * *

><p>Jeremy opened the door, and blinked. Mike was currently kicking chairs around the room, swearing profusely. Strangely enough, almost all the animatronics were out, save the puppet and one had had yet to meet. Jeremy took a step forward, but Mike didn't notice him. Approaching Mike, Jeremy began to hear the one-sided conversation.<p>

"**This is what I get for having faith in today's government. I should have just let the bastard choke. Now he's out there! And you know as well as I what his next target i-**" Mike cut himself off, noticing Jeremy as he turned to glare at Freddy. Jumping slightly, he put a hand to his face and groaned. Instantly, he was back to a pleasant smile as he walked over to Jeremy.

"Sorry about that, little misunderstanding with uh…stuff." Mike's excuse was only made believable by the smile still on his face. Jeremy had to admit, Mike was very good at a poker face. Jeremy raised an eyebrow, showing Mike he wasn't buying it. Mike's expression changed, eyes narrowing as he sighed, and picked up a seat. Sitting down, he leaned onto the table and buried his face in his hands.

"Who's out there?" Jeremy sat down as Mike stiffened, and then sighed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a newspaper and slapped it onto the table. Jeremy leaned over, it read: 'MURDER ON THE LOOSE, PRISON RIOT HIDES MASTERMIND'S ESCAPE.' At first Jeremy was confused, but as he skimmed the article, his expression soured. Fritz Smith, the old manager of the pizzeria.

"Don't worry, it won't affect your experience on the Night Shift. Just, if you see anyone, get me the second you do. You don't want to know what happens when **he **is in the building." Mike was deadly serious as he looked to Jeremy, Freddy walking over to stand behind him. Jeremy raised his head and gulped, wondering just what implications that was supposed to mean. After all, the animatronics were just for a game, right? They weren't actually real, right?

"Alright, I'll be sure to do that." Jeremy nodded and Mike relaxed slightly, standing up as he put the newspaper away. Mike picked up the chairs and put them back in position. Looking around, he sighed and looked toward Jeremy. Pointing toward where the puppet was, he began to speak.

"Listen, I need to-uh- perform repairs on the Mannequin, so I'll be borrowing it for tonight. However don't think it doesn't mean game over if you don't keep the music box wound. The game will continue, but I'll be checking the footage." Mike waited to make sure Jeremy understood, before turning and grabbing the box. Pulling it out, wheels on the bottom squeaked to life and he pushed it toward the office. Pausing at a poster of Freddy, he tapped it three times before pushing the box entirely into the room.

"Alright, you know where I am if you need me. I won't be sleeping tonight, so you don't need the key." Mike waited as Jeremy sat down awkwardly, and turned the chair to nod as Mike. Turning, Mike closed the door, locking it a moment later. For a moment, Jeremy could have sworn he saw something sitting on the left side of the room. Blinking, it was gone, so he prepared to do night 3, knowing it would be much more difficult.


	10. Suprise Sunrise(Not final chapter)

"Before you talk, I want to say I'm sorry." Mike looked at the two, one a puppet and one a slumped Freddy suit. Clenching his fists, he gritted his teeth as he tried to contain his anger.

"I should have let you murder him. If that had happened we wouldn't be in this mess. That's what I get for having some faith in humanity." Mike looked to the two, and sighed. The puppet slowly turned toward Golden Freddy, and neither said a word as Mike scratched the back of his head.

"We really need to figure out a way to have more than one-sided conversations. I was planning on getting better voice processors but I kinda...I mean he's my brother you know?" Mike looked weakly at the two, knowing there really was no excuse. As usual, they said nothing. Mike sighed and rubbed his forehead, glancing toward the camera's. Jeremy was almost at ease, an energetic smile on his face.

"I won't stop you from taking revenge, but there is something I need to ask of you." Mike closed his eyes and breathed in. Opening them a moment later, he forced himself to speak.

"We need **his** death to look like I did it, otherwise they might launch an investigation. And that could lead back to you two. And that means…" Mike breathed in, and forced himself to look both animatronics in the face. Did they even have eyes?

"I have to be the one to take him down. But I can't really stop you. So, really it all depends on what you decide." Mike gulped as both looked to each other.

'_And weather I can do it._' Mike felt the weight of his decision bearing down on him. Holding his hands to stop them shaking, he waited as the animatronics made their decision. Eventually, the puppet returned to his box, and Golden Freddy vanished. Mike tilted his head, were they going to tell him what their decision was?

_It's me._

"Yeah, thanks but that doesn't exactly help the issue." Mike put a hand to his face, and shook his head. Fritz wasn't going to come here unarmed. If he shot one of the animatronics, they'd be taken as evidence. Mike knew they would never take well to a stuffy evidence locker. Glancing to the clock, he sighed, almost 6am.

Standing up, Mike opened the door just as the clock ticked to 6am, and smiled at Jeremy. Surprisingly, the guy was looking at the newspaper clipping and the photo. Mike gently took them and placed them back. Jeremy smiled sheepishly, and Mike quickly dismissed the worry he was in trouble. Curiosity killed cats, not humans, normally.

"So the guy they captured for the murders of the five children, the one's that Fritz was found guilty of not long ago, what happened to him?" Jeremy stepped away as Mike slipped into the chair. Sighing, he leaned back, looking to the ceiling.

"He was released, went on to live a normal life I think. I tried looking him up, thought he might want a proper apology. Deserved one at the least. Plus, he's probably one of the only people who survived...well a job here under Fritz besides me. Sadly they wouldn't release his information to me, and he kept out of the tabloids." Mike folded his arms behind his head, and propped his feet on the table.

"There were questions I wanted to ask 'im too. Like this event called the Bite of '87. Both events occurred around the same time, so he probably knows about it. The staff that are still around, that were around then, won't spill the beans. All I know is what little tidbits I've read from newspapers, and that Foxy was involved somehow." Mike sat up properly and looked at Jeremy calmly, before stifling a yawn and leaning back once more.

"No matter I suppose, it doesn't affect today after all. Still, what I'd give to know more about it. Especially since it concerns what is now technically my responsibility. I don't want the past to come back to bite me. No matter, nothing can be done about it. And there's bigger problems to worry about. Like Fritz, like my brother, like running this business." Mike closed his eyes and sighed.

To his surprise, Jeremy began to speak.

"Bite of '87. Fritz was actually the victim. It occurred before the child kidnapping actually. Did you know that injuries to the frontal lobe often result in impaired uh-how did the book say it-Repeating a response, risk taking, and non-compliance with rules. Essentially it can change their entire personality almost. S'probably why he did...well...you know." As Jeremy spoke, giving a shrug at the end, Mike slowly turned toward him, and blinked. Jeremy looked down, and then scratched the back of his head.

"I used to dye my hair back then. I was in a garage band, it was kinda expected." Jeremy stopped scratching his hair and smiled sheepishly, looking at Mike's unreadable expression. After a moment, Mike chuckled, shook his head, and stood up. Turning, he put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"On behalf of Freddy Fazbears yada blada, I hereby formally apologize for whatever crazy messed up shit you saw that first week. In accordance with company policy, I hereby give you a 10% discount on any further 'family fun'." Mike smiled, and then broke into laughter. Jeremy soon followed, both finally standing on the same page for once. Mike raised his head and motioned toward the stage.

"We've got about ten minutes before staff arrive. Wanna greet the guy's who were trying to kill ya?" Mike smirked, and Jeremy felt insane humor. The situation was so bizarre, it had ceased to be scary, instead transforming into insane glee. Slowly, Jeremy followed Mike toward the stage. Mike bowed to the animatronics. The original Freddy was on stage today.

"Freddy, meet the first guard. The one you failed to kill." Mike paused and took a step back, making a surrender motion as he raised his arms.

"Now don't go finishing the job, I just mopped those floors. No wait, I've never done that, go ahead." Mike smirked as the animatronic head slowly turned toward them. Jeremy gulped as Freddy stepped down off the stage, and stood before him. Jeremy flinched as the arm slowly raised, and a small guard cap was revealed.

"Hey, that's my…" Jeremy trailed off, and glanced toward Mike. Seeing the calm smile as he nodded, Jeremy reached out, and slowly took the hat, plopping it on his head. It was slightly small, but as he raised his eyes to look up at Freddy, Jeremy realised he didn't care.

"You owe Jeremy here big time for trying to kill him you know. Actually, on the subject of 'owe', you owe me the same deal." Mike leaned on Jeremy shoulder as he motioned toward Freddy. Freddy turned and stepped back onto the stage.

"Hey! Get back here! I'll get you to pay up one day!" Mike rolled his eyes as he glanced to Jeremy and shrugged.

"Animatronics, what chu gonna do?" Both shared a laugh, stopping as Freddy began to join in. Mike stood up properly, and visibly shuddered.

"Freddy, stop it. I've told you that's darn creepy. No, don't get louder. Freddy, really I get the fact the kids-Okay now you're just being mean, what if it hurt my ears? Goddamnit Freddy." Mike lowered his head in defeat as the laughter echoed through the building.


End file.
